castlot2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arena
Arena In the Arena, you will have to fight Non-Player-Characters (NPC) in order to advance to higher levels in the game, and to open floors up in the Babel Tower. You will also be able to compete with other players. Fight your way to the top and be one of the fiercest fighters in Castlot. Arena NPC Race-Ups - Here you have 140 fights to go through. Each fight gets harder as you progress through them. In order to move higher into the game, you will have quests that take you to the Arena Raceups. Most of the fights only require one hero; your main hero. Every 7th and 10th fight will require one of your Epic Hero's. The game will automatically choose which Sub Hero that you are to use with those double fights. If you want to see which Epic Hero's that you will need to use in future fights, please see the Arena Double Raceups. This will allow you to know which one to level before you get to the fight. Player Versus Player (PVP) - Here you can compete with other players using your main hero, and two other epic hero's. There are five different Arena's here that you will progress through. The first Arena that you are placed in when the game starts is Challenger. Each time you defeat another player, you will recieve so many points. Each time you are defeated, you will lose so many points. Each Arena requires a certain amount of points before you can move to the next Arena. *Challenger - Start of the game *Rival - When Score reaches 1,000 *Duelist - When Score reaches 5,000 *Fighter - When Score reaches 20,000 *Dragon Rider - When Score reaches 50,000 Again, you can use 3 hero's to fight with other players. In order to use 3 hero's, you will click on the Arena, click on PVP, and then under your Avatar picture there, you will see "Change". On that window, you will see your hero in the middle on the left, and your other hero's that you have conquered, on the right. You will want to drag a hero from the right side into the spaces above or below your main hero and then just drop it there. You can move your hero's anywhere you wish, but you must always have your main hero in the party of 3. Your changes will automatically be saved, so you can just exit that window. Arena Shop - This is where you will purchase equipment to aid your fights in the Arena NPC Race-Ups. You should ALWAYS use this equipment when you are fighting in the Race Ups. Many people think that their other equipment, that appears to have better stats, are best to use, but they are wrong. The Arena Equipment should always be used. You get a 40% armor bonus when you use the Chest Piece and a 20% attack bonus when using the weapon, so it is vital that you use the Arena equipment when doing the Arena Raceups. Please note that you do not recieve these bonuses fighting Player Vs Player; only in Raceups. The first equipment you purhcase will help you in battles 1-10. When you have defeated those, then the next set of equipment will become available. Those two pieces will be used for the fights 11-20, and so on, until you have finished all of the Race Ups. You will also have quests along the way to finish by purchasing the Arena Equipment. So make sure that you purchase them all in order to finish these quests. ::::::::::::: Return